


Hoodies

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, Motherly Eren, Sleepy Eren Yeager, oblivious fluff head eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Winter has come and Levi is unusual cold. He was supposed to be used to the cold, but Eren had really ruined it for him. Considering Eren was always around him, his brats heat was something he had started enjoy. But it still did not make him stop from stealing the big hoodie Eren always wore during winter.





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this!! It’s finally done! 
> 
> Well, this is something I had in mind when I kinda borrowed my best friend hoodie and never returned it. but he was nice enough to say I could keep it, so yay! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Levi was in his office and glanced outside. It was still snowing and not one person was outside more than necessary. He couldn’t blame them, but he also didn’t say anything about it.

He suddenly stood up from his seat behind the desk and stepped out of the office. He looked around for his brat, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. So when he found Armin he knew Eren wasn’t far away.

“Oi, have you seen Eren?” he asked Armin, who turned and smiled at him.

“Eren said something about getting something to drink,” he answered and Levi nodded and knew then that Eren was in the kitchen so he would probably not go back to his room anytime soon.

Levi turned around and stalked towards Erens room. He was very grateful that Armin was with Eren. But then again he knew they would be asking questions anyway. Levi opened the door and silently went over to the big wardrobe both Eren and Armin shared. He immediately looked over towards Erens side and started looking through all his shirts and jackets.

He nodded when he found what he was looking for. It was a big hoodie. It was a perfect fit for Eren, but on him, it would look like a short dress shirt. He shook his head and pulled it over his head and nodded. It would keep him warm all day.

He glanced down and saw a pair of very soft and comfortable pants lying innocently there, so he took them too and put them on. He looked down on himself and nodded. This would solve his freezing problem.

He returned to his office and started his work for the day.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren was spending the day with his brother sister. It had been a while since he had done that. He always followed his Captain around. But Levi had given him the day off to spend however he wanted.

It was cold so he had prepared them something war to drink. It was when lunch rolled around Mikasa left. She had other things to do. Considering they weren’t in the same squad he knew they couldn’t see each other as often.

Eren and Armin made their way towards the Mess Hall to eat dinner. They were talking about anything between the Sky and the craziness that was Hanji.

When they arrived they saw that Commander Erwin was there. He was there with Major Hanji. Eren bounced over with Armin walking slowly behind him with a small smile.

“Commander, Major, how are you?” Eren asked and plopped down next to Commander and Armin sat down between Erwin and Hanji. Hanji immediately started petting his blond hair. Squealing how cute he was.

“We’re well, how have you been?” Erwin asked with a smile and Eren beamed and Armin blushed.

“We’ve been good, Captain gave me the day off, he said he had other things to do today,” Eren said with a big smile and grabbed some food and started eating. Armin shyly shifted closer to Erwin when he felt Hanji put too much of their weight on him. Making Erwin cast a glance at them.

“Hanji, let him eat,” he said and Hanji pouted.

“Poo, you’re no fun, he’s too cute to be left alone,” they pouted and Erwin nodded with a grin. Making Armin blush even more and sink down on his chair.

“True, but he also needs to eat, so leave him be until he has done that,” he said and Hanji nodded and grabbed some food himself.

“Where is Captain now?” Eren asked and Erwin frowned.

“Last time I saw him he was in his office,” he answered and just then the doors opened and in came Levi. In fact. Everyone glanced at him two times and ended up staring. Levi looked like he just had woken up. With the giant hoodie, he had one together with some loose pants, it looked like he didn’t bother with anything else. Eren tilted his head. Armin frowned. Hanji tried to keep their laugh in, looking almost like they were going to bust a rib. Erwin gave him a big smile. The rest of them. They were silent. Not that they used to talk loudly anyway when Levi arrived. But this time they were silent for another reason and that was because of the clothes Levi was wearing. It looked like it didn’t even belong to him.

Eren that tilted his head wondered why his Captain was in his clothes. But he silently cheered in his head over how hot and cute his Captain looked in his clothes.

It was him that broke the tense silence that had filled the hall.

“Captain?” he asked and pulled out the chair so he could sit down next to him. He ignored how Levi’s Squad was right behind Levi, looking like they also wanted to sit down. But they, more like, Petra gave up and just sat down, making the rest of the hall take a deep breath and hold it, waiting for something to happen, but it didn’t. In fact, it looked like only they had seen and paid attention to what Petra was doing.

“Yes Brat?” he said and sat down and started eating the food that Eren placed in front of him.

“Why do you have my clothes on?” he asked with a happy and very cute confused look. Hanji burst out laughing, they couldn’t hold it in any longer. Erwin just kept on smiling and he snorted. Armin looked like he got it confirmed and nodded and kept eating.

The rest of the hall had big eyes. In fact, they gasped as one when Eren asked his question.

“Well, I was freezing and your clothes are a lot warmer than my own,” he said and continued to eat. Ignoring everyone around them. Eren just shrugged and started putting more food on his Captains plate.

“Captain needs to eat more,” he said and Levi rolled his eyes.

They both were in their own little world and did not see how everyone was reacting to them interacting.

Petra glared at Eren, like always. Because he held Levi’s attention.

She hated the fact that Eren was the one Captain went to when he needed something. He hadn’t even come to her before, not even before Eren had shown up. In fact, she couldn’t remember any time where their Captain actually spent time with her when it wasn’t training them or just a big meeting. Before Eren came in to the picture, she was the one that followed Levi everywhere. Not that she was allowed to come with him anywhere or allowed to follow him

“Is there something wrong with your own clothes?” she suddenly asked and everyone turned their attention towards her. She gave Eren a smug look when Levi turned his attention on her. She just wanted to bang his head on the table, because he looked confused.

“What is it to you Miss. Ral?” Levi asked and she just gave him what would be a sweet smile but he just rolled his eyes. Taking offense for that she huffed.

“Well, you never wear anyone’s clothes,” she said with what she thought was a cute pout and Erwin just shook his head and ignored her. Hanji did the same thing and turned their attention towards Moblit that was coming up behind them.

“Well, for one I wanted to,” he just answered and Eren shuffled closer.

“Captain, do you need help later on?” he asked with his big eyes and Levi made the mistake and look at his brat. Of course, he didn’t need it, but that was not an option when he looked at those big eyes that were silently begging him to say yes.

“Yes, you can come and keep me company in the office,” he said with a sigh and Eren beamed at him.

“Thank you, Captain!”

Erwin hid a smile behind his cup, Hanji giggled and Armin smiled slightly.

“Just don’t make a mess out of my office!”

“I promise!”

Petra was once more left ignored, marking her angry.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren held up his promise to not make a mess inside Levi’s office. But then again, he just spent his time looking through Levi’s impressive collection of books he had behind his desk and snuggled up on his couch.

It made a comfortable silence in the office and Levi felt that it was nice. It was nice to have a silent company sometimes, and Eren seems to know when he needed it.

After an hour of working at his desk and glancing over towards Eren at the couch, he was finally done with today’s paperwork.

Levi sat down next to his reading brat and sighed. So when Eren heard him, he marked his place in the book and looked up.

“Is Captain done now?” he asked and Levi nodded.

“For today at least,” he groaned and Eren giggled and carefully slid from the couch and sat on his knees in front of him. Eren just pried his boots from his feet and started to give them a soft massage. He then moved up towards his legs.

When he gestured to Levi to lay down on his stomach, he actually did that.

“Captain needs to take better care of himself,” he said with a frown and started massage his back. He felt how tense and how many knots he had there.

“I do,” he said into the cushion and Eren sighed and shook his head.

“No, if Captain did take care of himself, I wouldn’t need to do this every so often,” he said with a sigh and pressed down a bit harder in the middle of the shoulder blades and Levi gave up a small moan.

“That feels nice,” he said and Eren giggled.

Not much was needed to be said and Eren continued until he felt that Levi was completely relaxed. Eren tilted his head. He felt very relaxed and he heard soft breathing. He gave up a big smile.

His Captain had fallen asleep. That was a big step up. So he carefully rose from his place and tip-toed into his rooms and took the thick duvet he had for the winter times. He went back out and carefully laid it over him. Not wanting to wake him up.

He snuck over to the desk and saw that indeed all of it was done and picked it up carefully.

Eren stepped out of the room and locked it to make sure his Captain wasn’t disturbed. He hoped that he slept until the next day at least. He knew that he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, he had actually pulled all-nighters for a few nights now.

Eren didn’t see that Petra was there around the corner. She frowned. She hated that Eren actually got to spend time in Levi’s office more than just giving a report. In fact, only Commander Erwin and Major Hanji had been the only people that were allowed to go in there until Eren had arrived.

When she was certain Eren was gone she snuck closer and felt the handle carefully. It was locked. She grew even more jealous. She realized that Eren had been the one that locked after himself, meaning he even had a key to the room. He hissed in anger and stomped away. Wanting to find another way to get into the office.

Eren, on the other hand, bounced towards Commander Erwin’s office. When he reaches it, he could see that Major Hanji and Armin was in there so he just peaked his head inside.

“Hello Eren, something you need help with?” Erwin asked and Eren shook his head and smiled at them. Happy that Armin felt comfortable enough to be alone with both of them. Before Armin was a nervous wreck when Erwin wanted some help in his own office and deemed Armin a perfect helper.

“Well, I just wanted to give you Captains work for today, and also, I got him to sleep, so don’t wake him up,” he said with a smile that promised pain if said ordered wasn’t followed.

“That means you, Major,” he said with a sharp look and they nodded. Bouncing in their place. Armin came over and took the papers from him and Eren smiled as them.

“Well, I just needed to inform you of that, so I’ll need to leave now,” he said with a smile and closed the door.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

After Eren closed the door Armin giggled.

“Well, be thankful he didn’t go all momma on you,” he said with a big smile and Hanjis and Erwin nodded.

“Even though he’s such a fluffy teen he certainly can put the scare in one another,” Erwin said and Hanji nodded in agreement.

“But then again, we are happy that he managed to finally get Levi to sleep,” Hanji said with a sigh and Armin tilted his head in confusion. It was Erwin that answered his silent question.

“Levi has been awake for the past days now, last time he went like this, he walked on fumes until he just passed out,” Erwin said with a frown and took the papers from him and Armin nodded.

“Well, Eren is good then, he can easily read another person, especially someone he cares about, but then again, he cares about everyone that is nice towards him,” he said and sat down again.

“I must thank Eren. Since he came here he certainly helped Levi become healthier and feel a lot more alive,” Hanji said and Erwin nodded. Their friend certainly looked like he was much better than before.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, days like these. If Eren hadn’t been here, he would have been getting drunk alone in his office until he passed out. Now that I mention it, he has a few routes to go down with, all of them not very good,” Erwin said.

“Well, Eren would never allow Captain to drink alone, I’m very certain that he would sit there and watch him drink until he felt he had enough and just take it away, because that’s how he is,” Armin said with a fond smile and Erwin gave up a small laugh.

He could see that happening. Eren was stubborn enough and Levi had a soft spot for the fluffy teen that he wouldn’t be angry with him either, just disappointed. But then again, Eren would see how disappointed Levi would become and become sad himself and Levi would feel bad and, Erwin could see that kind of mess escalating very quick.

“Well, all I know is that Eren is good for him, so I don’t mind what he does to make Levi do things he normally wouldn’t,” Hanji said and Erwin nodded in agreement and glanced towards Armin.

He certainly had started getting better habits and taking care of himself since Armin showed up. Hanji seeing his glance giggled in their seat.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
